Dance With the Demon
by xxDreamGurlxx
Summary: Few vampires actually meet that one person who they can't resist. For Edward it was Bella. What if Emmet met his? What if it a was a junior girl with a screw you attitude his senior year at Forks High? What about Rosalie?Takes place after Twilight AU EmOc
1. From Sin City to Hell

**Hey curious readers, this is my first Twilight fic and I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Story info: This story takes place after Twilight and is AU (Doesn't follow the continuing books plots)!!**

**Rated T- for language and adult themes.**

**Disclaimer- I own none of Stephanie Meyer's characters...SH&$!**

**Dance With the Demon**

**Chapter 1: From Sin City to Hell**

_" Shoot me now." _

This was my first thought as I looked up at the white two story colonial house towering over me. I try not to look at the scenic mountain range behind the house too long. So I killed the engine of my black Ford Explorer as I step out onto the forest floor, the twigs and leaves crunch beneath my feet. I eye the sorrounding trees with narrowed eyes, my peirced eyebrow furrows in disgust with the other.

" Isn't that fresh air delicious!?" A woman's voice declared loudly, infront of me.

I turn my glare to a rather plump woman, with glossy chestnut hair and blue eyes. Dressed with high waisted jeans and a pink shirt with multiple kittens on the front; my aunt. I watch as she walked up the freshly painted porch steps. She twists her neck to the side as she throws me a smile behind the huge cardboard box she's carrying.

" I think I'm going to be sick." I reply curtly, opening the trunk of my car.

" It's much tetter than all that smog we had to inhale in Vegas!" I hear my aunt's voice yelling from inside the house.

_" Rather be intoxicated." _I thought bitterly.

I roll my eyes and heave two large duffel bags over my arms, slamming the trunk shut and trudge up the porch stairs. I didn't even glance at my aunt as she opened the freshly polished oak door for me. I walk into a parlor with few peices of furniture. The oak floorboards shinning from the floor and a classic white marble staircase winding up into the second floor. Large windows lining the wall next to the stairs, flood the place with light, giving the white walls a glowing effect.

" It's beautiful." I heard my aunt breath. " Don't you think Nora?"

" Too bright." I answer with a snear.

" Nora Kingsley! Can you atleast pretend to be happy?" My aunt huffed, shifting the weight of the box in her arms.

" It's better than Disneyland, Aunt Clara!" I exclaim in a high pitched voice, bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet.

" That's enough." Aunt Clara sighed with a smile as she headed towards a hallway to her right. " Put your things in your room upstairs, second door on the right."

My smirk still lingers on my face as I walk up the marble stairs, my feet echoing on each step. I reach the top of the stairs as I stare down a dark hallway, the only light pouring in from a small window all the way at the end. I look to see five doors all together, not knowing why Clara insisted on such a huge place for just the two of us. I followed her directions and trudge to the second door on the right, as I turn the silver handle and slowly creak the door open.

" Holy shit!" The only thing I could think to say.

The room was freaking huge! I looked to see my queen sized beed near the left hand corner, the walls covered by dressers, my television, and my huge stereo, with room to spare. Most importantly, I eye my desk and the Dell laptop sitting on top of it proudly; my only connection to my friends. I feel my face tug into a smile as I throw down the duffel bags on my unmade bed, noticing another door. I opened the unfamiliar door and find my own walk in closet.

_" Looks like this dump isn't so bad." _I thought, observing the closet.

I walk out of the closet and quickly eye the small window next to my television, as my smile falls. I cross over to my bed and rummage through the duffel bags, pulling out a dark violet material. I walk to the window as I drape the purpal cloth around the top shutter as the cloth fell over the window; darkening the room drastically. I sighed contently as I start decorating my room, pulling random things out of my bag. I get busy linning my room with band posters and hanging clothes in the closet, my mood lightening a bit.

Until I pull out the last thing I expected.

I look at the ballet pointe shoes in my hands, as my thumb runs over the faded pink material. Memories flood my mind as my hand distractedly played with the pink ribbon, my eyes unfocused. Suddenly the shoes slip from my hands as they crash to the floor, violently shaking me from my revere. I could feel my eyes narrow as they focused on the shoes, I voilently snatch them up from the ground.

" Stupid." I mumble to myself, stocking to my closet door.

I throw the shoes at the back wall of the closet, slamming the door behind me as I stomp to my bed. I tiredly throw myself upon it as the flashing green numbers of my alarm clock beam at me; it's 7:58. I sigh as I pick up a hair tie from my dresser and comb my black hair into a high ponytail, my dyed blue layered tips brushing against my shoulders. Kicking off my shoes, I change my black, tight pants and My Chemical Romance shirt for gray pajama bottoms with a simple black shirt.

I quickly exit my room as I step out into the dark corridor, lighted by the stars seen through the window. I walk down the marble steps, my bare feet patting against the cold marble. I look down at the parlor to see a light shining through the cracks of the kitchen's swinging door. I make my way to the door as I quietly push my through it, to see Clara standing over the stove, humming contently.

" What's for dinner?" I question, peering into the pot.

" Oh my!" Clara, jumps realizing my presence. " I didn't hear you."

_" Few people do."_

" I made vegetable soup." She answered happily, grabbing a bowl.

" That's okay, I'm not that hungry." I reply turning towards the exit.

" Your a growing seveenten-year-old girl, you need food!" She reminded me sternly, her hand placed on her hip.

" Plus, your going to need your strength for school tommorow."

" How about I stay here and help you unpack?" I question, turning around with an innocent smile.

" Nice try." She chuckled, forcing a bowl into my hands.

I plop down at the kitchen table and quickly slurp down the soup. I hurriedly place the bowl in the sink as I turn the door, although a voice stopped me before I could leave.

" Hold your horses, I have something." My aunt declares.

I turn with a raised eyebrow, wanting to go back to my room. Clara smiles serenly as she bends down to retreive something by one of the kitchen chairs. She comes up with a black backpack and a binder with school supplies.

" Couldn't go to school without these." Clara answers, putting the supplies in the backpack, then handing it to me.

" Thanks." I reply with a half smile. " Well I'm going to check my e-mail then go to bed. Night, Clara."

" Goodnight sweetie." She replies, staring at me with a strange expression.

Before I could question it she pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

" Your mother would have been so proud of you." She whispers into my ear and gives my cheek a swift kiss.

I could only nod stiffly as I pull away and zoom up into the safety into my room. The reference to my mother caught me off guard as an unexpected lump forms in my throat. Instantly I remember how she smelled of a sweet perfurme, Red Door, her favorite. The image of her conjured in my head, so clearly, I could almost picture her in this room. Her dark brown hair and gleaming aqua eyes, her encouraging smile. That smile that always appeared on her face, after I got an 'A' on a test, or after a dance recital.

I let out a gasp as I shake my head to clear the memories, throwing my bag next to my desk. I stumble to my bed as I plop down and rest the weight of my head into my hands. I force the oncoming tears to stop as I lay down, exhausted from my whirling emotions. As well as the twenty two hour drive to get to this damn place. This place away from the people who care for me, love me; my personal hell.

I tiredly took my hair down and yawned, deciding to head to bed early. I got up and crossed the hallway across from my door to the bathroom. There I turned on the faucet of the sink and washed the heavily applied, dark make up from my face. I dried my face as I studied my reflection. Quietly looking over my olive complexion before staring into my torquoise eyes, a haunted expression lingering within them.

I tear my gaze away as I walk back into my room, automatically turning on my stereo. I wait for the song to come on before closing my door, then turning off the light switch next to it. I then climb into my bed, and draw the purple comforter up to my chin. Trying to dispel this cold feeling in the pit of my stomach. Slowly falling sleep to dream of Forks High school of my hell, and of the demons which roam its halls.

**Hope you liked Chapter 1, tell me what you think. I know that this chapter doesn't explain everything about Nora, like about her family, dancing, ect. but as the story continues, secrets will unravel:)**

**I won't update unless I know people like it, so please leave a review! **


	2. Fights and Friends?

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! **

**Story info: This story takes place after Twilight and is AU (Doesn't follow the continuing books plots)!!**

**Rated T- for language and adult themes.**

**Disclaimer- I own none of Stephanie Meyer's characters...SH&$!**

**Dance With the Demon**

**Chapter 2: Fights and Friends?**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I was unwantingly awaken from my sleep as I squinted my blurry eyes at my alarm clock. I slammed my hand against the top of it for a few minutes before the thing finally shut off. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I sat up in my bed, coming to the sad realization that I had to get ready for school. I rip off the covers as cold air swims around my feet and arms. I yawn as I blindly stumble to the bathroom and started the shower.

After my shower I am now fully concious as I wrap the towel around me as I venture back into my room. I switch on the television as I start to dress, once I finish I turn to my mirror to inspect. I looked at my gray Vans, then to my straight legged, black jeans. My top, again black, it was a corset style in the waist with blue ribbons intertwining at the bodice, with translucent black lace sleeves.

I then reach for the hair dryer as I style my hair sleek and straight, the blue tips flipping out a bit. I then apply heavy black eyeliner on my eyelids and bottom lashes, then brush some mascara on. Finishing a light layer of red lipstic. I give myself the once over then grab my backpack as I turn off my light and television before going downstairs.

I head straight for the door, not bothering with breakfast as I grabbed my car keys from the hook next to it. I walk outside as I lock the door and look up at the overcast sky, threatening rain. I wonder if I should grab a jacket, but decided against it as I walked to my car. I climb in and throw my backpack on the passenger seat, then pop in one of my CDs.

The song 'Evil Angel' by Breaking Benjamin pumps through the car speakers as I make the fifteen minute drive to Forks High school. I follow the main road as I spot the turn off to get into the parking lot. I looked around for a good parking spot for an easy get away after school, so I parked near the back. I observed the different cars ahead of me, as I turned off my car. It was completely different from city cars, people here have old vans or models from the nineties, nothing special. Except for one, it was a BMW red, convertable.

I let out a whistle as I hopped out of the car and grabbed my backpack as I shut and locked my door. As soon as my door slammed shut it seemed like every head in the parking lot turned towards me. I ignored their curious and gawking stares as I make my way to the front of the school. I looked up at the building, noticing how it resembled bricked houses than an actual school.

I steel a glance at the red convertable as I pass it, although when the driver's door opens I quickly look away. I see the first building as I squint my eyes to see a door with a small sign, labeled 'Front Office.' I had to walk on a narrow stone pathway with shrubs sorrounding it just to get there. As soon as I enter I was met with a plump lady sitting with a smile behind the desk.

" I was told to get my class scheduale here." I said icily. " My name's Nora Kingsley."

" Oh of course dear!" The woman answered, obviously unaffected by my tone.

" Here, your first period is spanish two, in building 5." She went on. " Here's a map."

I take the scheduale without an utter of thanks and exit the building and studied the map. I soon found myself in the quad as I ignored the continuous stares and searched for the right building. I spotted the red bricked building with a white five painted on it as I start stuffing the map and sheduale in my bag.

_" This place shouldn't be to hard to navigate." _I thought, zipping up my bag.

I walk towards the building, thin lipped and arms crossed over my chest defensively; daring anyone to talk to me. I was only a few feet away from the entrance when all of the sudden a massive form steps in front of me.

BAM!

We collide before I could stop myself. I feel myself slam into the body, that felt as if it was made from stone. I go flying to the ground as my backpack flies from my shoulder and lands a few feet away from me. I give out a cry of pain as my body lands on the weight of my right shoulder. I roll over on my back, my eyes blurry with pain, but before I could focus them a pair of hands are already lifting me up.

" Are you alright?" I hear a silky deep voice ask.

" Watch where your going, freak!" I hiss pushing myself away from the voice.

My eyes have to look upward as they focus on the offender. I looked to see a boy, well actually he looked like a man from his defined features and massive, muscular body. I observe his dark curly hair and his seemingly golden eyes. His eyes that look sleepless with dark circles beneath them, but at the same time not tired. His skin so pale and smooth it looked flawless, like a statue really. If I didn't have any common sense I probably would have reached up to feel if it was actual skin. He was one of the most beautiful males I've seen, I'll admit, but probably with personality of a diva.

" I"m sorry." He repeats, handing my bag to me in a flash of motion.

" You should be." I snear roughly pushing past him, wich was not an easy task.

As my shoulder collided with his firm bicep, I could of sworn I heard him suck in a breath of air. Like he was just punched in the stomach, I couldn't help but smirk at the mental picture. I walk through the door as the students already in assigned seats, stare at me with open mouths. I ignore them and focus on the teacher, a fat short man with black, greasy hair; Mr. Montoya, his desk plate reads.

" You must be Nora Kingsley." He greeted me with a smile.

" So I've heard." I reply drly.

I hear a small ding as the rest of the class piles in, and into their desks. To my dismay I see the idiot who ran into me take a seat in the second to last desk, in the back. His golden eyes collide with mine as I muster the dirtiest look I could manage, he quickly looks away.

_" Wonder if I scared him." _I thought with a silent laugh.

" Attention class!" He declares clapping his hands together.

Although I saw this move pointless, seeing as the class was already intently focusing on me. All except for one, as the Hulk-man in the back row seems to be absorbed in his text book.

" We have a new student, Nora Kingsley." He announced, putting a hand on my shoulder. " Why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself."

_" Great." _I thought with a roll of my eyes.

" Well," I started coldly, brushing the teacher's hand from my shoulder. " I'm from a real city, Las Vegas."

As soon as I said this the class breaks into whispers. Some of them excited as I catch phrases like "cool" and " that's awesome." Even though I see most of the girls whispering to one another with giggles and shooting me dirty looks. Although the only reaction I was curious about was the guy in the back, Hulk-man, I had dubbed him. He slowly lifted his head, as if he felt my gaze, although something about him froze me.

His golden eyes, well they weren't golden anymore. Everything seem to move in slow motion as his now black eyes peirce me. A sickening cold feeling spreads from the pit of my stomach to my toes, a feeling of fear. Normal speed of time resumed as he quickly looked away, leaving me a little breathless from what had just happened. What it was exactly, I can't explain.

" Nora," Mr. Montoya's voice caught my attention.

" Why don't you take the seat behind Emmett, there." He said, pointing the open chair behind Hulk-boy.

I shook my head silently as I forced my shakey legs to walk to my seat. I couldn't help but glance at Emmett, a part of me relieved to find he wasn't staring at me with those black eyes. I took a seat as I put my backpack beside me. Mr. Montoya started rambling on about nouns, but I found my mind wandering back to the strange boy in front of me.

_" Emmett." _I repeated in my head, it strangely suited him.

I was honestly expecting his name to be Jim, Bobby, or even Ken. I couldn't help but stare at him as I thought about him, his posture errect. I looked at the his biceps, barely contained by his dark blue designer shirt. It seemed like every muscle was strained, even his fists were balled, like he wanted to hit something. Even his breathing seemed labored!

_" Probably from all those steroids." _I thought, letting a smirk slip onto my emotionless face.

It seemed like an eternity before the bell rang, the class moved slowly through the door as I waited behind Emmett. I watched him as he quickly walked off into the quad, with a fast pace. I went to my Biology class next, going through the same process as spanish. Although without the glaring big guy, who wants to rip my head off.

The bell rang for lunch as I walked out into the quad, I looked up at the clouds as a clap of thunder threathened rain. I walked into the cafeteria as I look for an empty table. I spotted one as I quickly claimed it, although as I was about to sit down, I saw a normal high school situation. I watched as a group of seniors were laughing at some kid, holding his comic book out his reach.

_" Just ignore it." _I though to myself as I try to focus on some homework.

Although suddenly my conscience decided to show up as it reminded me of my friends. I recall how a few of my friends in Vegas are closet comic book readers and took a risk telling me, trusting me. I try to focus back on my homework but I kept replacing the helpless kid with one of my friends. Finally I couldn't take anymore of the guilty thoughts as I slam my binder down and storm from my seat to the scene of the crime.

" Alright dickheads play time's over." My icy voice commanded, coming into the center of the group.

" Ohh, look who we have here boys." The one holding the comic book mocks. " What are you going to do?"

" Well I plan on getting that comic book back, unless you plan on having my foot shoved halfway up your ass." I reply my tone deadly.

" I'd like to see that." He laughed, as the others chuckled along with him.

" Do you?" I question, reaching my hand into my pocket.

" Oh, what are you going to do, stab me with a pencil?" The boy questioned sarcastically, noticing my motion.

" Try a switchblade." I say, my tone deadly serious as a flash of silver peeks from my pocket.

The boy's eyes shift my pocket to my deadly expression as a flicker of fear crosses his face. He then throws the comic book at my feet as he takes a step back. His footstep echoes through the cafeteria as all was quiet, my little act of kindness drawing quite the attention. My eyes flicker around the room for a split second, only to spot Emmett staring at me intently. Looking like as if he was about to bolt out of his seat any second.

" This isn't over." The bully declares coldly, his buddies nodding their heads as they gather behind him.

" Good to know." I answer with a smirk as I pick up the comic book, watching the group of boys leave to their table.

" Here." I say, as I hand the comic book to the guy that stood behind.

" T-That was amazing." He declares, taking the comic book. The cafeteria filling with chatter as they realize that the fight was over with.

" Your welcome." I answer sarcastically.

" Do you really have a switchblade?" The boy questioned with wide eyes, indicating towards my pocket with wide eyes.

" Can't go anywhere without my handy dandy...silver pen." I answer showing him and then putting it back.

" Brilliant!" He laughed.

I just nodded quietly and decided I did my good deed of the day and went back to my seat. Halfway there, I realize that someone was following me. I turn around to see the same guy only a step behind me, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

" What are you doing?" I question bluntly.

" I was going to sit with you, if that's alright." He answered meekly, shuffling his feet.

" Why?" Was all I could think to say.

" Well, what you did back there, to Sam Sullivan. It was awesome, he's been picking on me since I was a freshman. I'm a junior now, though but I guess he'll finally leave me alone." He explains quickly, hugging the comic to his scrawny form.

" Don't get used to it, I don't normally play hero." I answer coldly sitting down at my seat.

" That's okay," He answered, having a strange immunity to my tone. " I'm Jeremy Norris."

I studied his hopefull face for a moment as he sat next to me. I wasn't planning on making any friends and I could see him as someone who's perky attitude would annoy me at times.

_" Eh, why not. Maybe I won't get shot if the kid finally loses it." _I thought, turning towards him.

" I'm-" I started

" Nora Kingslely, I know." He answered with a smile.

" Uh, Okay..." I reply confused.

" When you live in a town this small you tend to know everything and everyone. Like who moves here, who dies, who dates who." He explained taking out a sack lunch from his green backpack.

" Everyone, you say?" My curiosity taking a hold of me.

" What about those guys?" I question pointing to a random table on my right.

" Oh that's James Masters, Daniel Stevenson, and Alex Candices. They are captains of the chess team and are on the debate team." He explained, taking a bite of his apple.

" Jesus, you do know everyone." I reply, mildly impress.

" That's just the way things are around here." He answers with a shrug of his shoulder.

I nod distractedly as I scan the room, my eyes landing on Emmett's table. There were six people crowded around the table, although no one was speaking. There were three boys, Emmett, a boy with a smaller build with messy bronze hair. The other lean with honey blond hair. Then there where three girls, the one sitting next to the boy with bronze hair wasn't as pale as the others, she had dark brown hair with chocolate eyes. The one next to her had black, spikey short hair with pixie-like features. The last sat next to Emmett, she had beautiful wavy hair that fell down her back, tall with a model figure.

" What about that table?" I question in a whisper.

" Oh, that's the Cullens." Jeremy answered casually.

" All of them?" I ask in disbelief.

" Well, except for the girl with brown hair. That's Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen's girlfriend.Oh and the Hale family." He answered, taking a sip of his juice box.

" Which one is he?" I question looking at the boys.

" Okay, the tall muscular one is Emmett Cullen." He started.

" Yeah, he's in my spanish class." I state, a shiver spreading through me as I remember his black eyes.

" Well the girl on his right, the model looking one, is Rosalie Hale. Then next to her is Alice Cullen, then there's Isabella. The boy next to her is Edward Cullen, then the boy next to him is Jasper Hale." He explained slowly, waiting for me to nod after each person was introduced.

" How do they know eachother?" I question.

" Well the Cullen kids are all adopted children of Doctor Carslile and Esme Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper also live with them, they all moved from Alaska two years ago." He answered, leaning in towards me as if it was a huge secret.

" That's quite a story." I comment dryly.

Before he could respond the bell let out a soft 'ding' as students piled outside the doors. Jeremy questioned me about my scheduale and turned out we had English, my next class, together. He made small talk as we walked to class and sat down. The school day passed by slowly as the last bell rang. I quickly sprang from my seat and walked out of the school and into the parking lot.

I quickly got into my car and turned on the radio as I waited for cars in front of me to move. As I waited I looked to see the red convertable from earlier parked a few feet away. I watched as Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice walk towards the car. Jasper and Alice hand in hand, as well as Emmett and Rosalie. Something flared inside my chest at the sight of them, something very close to jealousy.

_" What the hell? Why should I care about that asshole." _I curse myself.

Even though I thought the words, my eyes couldn't tear away from their entwined hands. Suddenly, the car from behind my honked as I look forward to see the exit clear. I quickly step on the gas and zoom from the parking lot, although not before looking in my rear-view mirror once more. Shocked to see Emmett Cullen watching my truck drive off, the strangest expression in his now golden eyes.

**Wow, loooong chapter 2! But I just couldn't stop writing, I'll try to make all of my chapters this long for you guys. It's just the first chapter is always the shortest for me. lol Please leave a REVIEW and tell me what you think! THANKS!!!!!!**


	3. Lose My Mind

**Hey guys! Wow I haven't updated in like forever huh? So sorry and thanks to all those who've reviewed, weather good or bad. So now addressing the reviews. Most of you have been totally sweet and I appreciate that! And i suppose she does seem like a sue but that's really because the story has barely begun, I think she won't seem so bad once the story develops. Oh and thanks to Karuna95for pointing out that jeremy does sound like a kid, I've been baby sitting waay to much! lol well thats all for now and I will now be updating monthly if not weekly! Much love!**

****

**Story info: This story takes place after Twilight and is AU (Doesn't follow the continuing books plots)!!**

**Rated T- for language and adult themes.**

**Disclaimer- I own none of Stephanie Meyer's characters/Fall out boy's "One and Only" feat. Timbaland/DMX's song "Up In Here".**

**Dance With the Demon**

**Chapter 3: Lose My Mind**

_' Wipe that smile off your face! To be despised, to be loved. To be dreamt of, to be sought...'_

I couldn't help but sing along to the upbeat song my best friend emailed me, as I swayed my hips. The music distracting me from the pile of soapy dishes my now pruny hands were cleaning. I allowed myself to get lost in my own world, taking a break from the confusing thoughts criculating in my head throughout the day. By thoughts, I mean a boy.

By boy, I mean Emmett Cullen.

_'Be my unholy, my one and my only!'_

Instantly Emmett's dark eyes popped back in my head, taking me by frustrated surprise as I dropped the plate in my hand. I glared as I watched the plate sink to the bottom of the soapy water, accompanying the few dishes I had left. With a growl I snatched back the round dish and started scrubbing violently. Like if I tried hard enough, I could scrub the stupid Cullen boy from my mind.

Defeatedly I turned off my Ipod, knowing that music would only provide momentarily relief from my reality. My mind just couldn't leave it alone, trying to decipher exactly how his eyes could change from gold to black, to gold again. Then it tried being logical, maybe I just couldn't see the gold under the harsh florescent lights. No, that couldn't work. His eyes shone with a gold that seem illuminated from within. As if trying to say you couldn't see the light of the sun because you weren't looking up. Aside from the eyes, did I really piss him off that bad today? Did I offend when I bumped into him? This seem improbable considering his massive form.

_" Well you did call him a freak."_ A mocking voice pipped up.

I pushed the thought out my mind, reminding myself that I don't concern myself with feelings of males. At least not this one, he's the one went from Mr. Polite-Let-Me-Hand-You-Your-Bag to Mr. Look-At-Me-Again-And-I'll-Pop-You-In-The-Face. Still I couldn't explain this weird twisting feeling in my stomach at the sight of him and Blondie holding hands. The memory still causing a pain in my abdomen. Why does it hurt? Can someone get anger pains? It's certainly not jealousy...even though it feels an awful lot like it.

Uhg, my brain officially hurts.

I focused all my thoughts on getting the dishes done as it provided temporary relief. When I finished I realized that Emmett was back in my head as I quickly found ways to busy myself. By the time I plopped myself on my bed, 10:32 blinking from my clock, I managed to unpack and clean everything in my room. Vacuumed the carpets, Windex the windows and kitchen, do my homework, e-mail my friends, and even organize my music and play lists. Even though I felt thoroughly exhausted, atleast my brain didn't hurt.

The sound of the door slamming shut caught my attention.

" Nora?" I heard my aunt called from downstairs.

With a groan I pushed myself off my bed and stumbled down the stairs, the cold marble creating goosebumps on my arms. I watched as my aunt secured the door, hearing the lock slide into place with a flick of her wrist. When she turned around I looked to see her dressed in her nurse's scrubs.

" So I take it you got the job?" I yawned, leaning against the stair's railing.

" Oh yes!" She replied, her voice cheerful and sweet, as usual. " The nurses positions were all filled although with twenty years of experience they allowed my to be one of the doctor's personal assistants."

" Sweet." My replied streatched with a yawn.

" Oh and the doctor," Clara sighed, her face taking an almost dreamy look. " He was amazing! He started me today and even gave me an advance since we just moved."

" You get the dress and I'll book the church." I stated with a teasing smirk.

" Oh no, he's married." Clara answered, her face growing beet red. " Dr. Cullen has been for at least...twenty years, I think he said."

Ouch, my brain!

" Wait... did you say, Dr. Cullen?" I interrupted, my posture erect.

" Yes, have you met one of his sons?" She questioned. " I think he said his children were a bit older than you, seniors I think..."

" Great!" I cried, slapping the palm of my hand to my forehead. " Today's just been getting better and better!"

" Nora, is something-" Clara started.

" Everything's just great! Just go and have a great time with Hulk-boy and his amazing dad." I sneered stomping up the stairs, unable to sop the immature tone of my voice.

I left Clara in confused silence as I rushed up the stairs, disappearing from her view. My migraine growing stronger with each passing second.

" So how was your first day of school!?" Aunt Clara's voiced yelled from downstairs.

Her answer was the sound of my door slamming shut.

I slapped the light switch of my room as I became engulfed in complete darkness. My hands instantly traveled to my stereo system while I fumbled for my Ipod within my pocket. Setting the technology in it's dock I pressed the play button as the song from earlier boomed through my speakers.

_' Let's chill for a minute, better yet, we could heal for a minute. Baby, put down the knife sometimes I wanna save your life..."_

The chorus of the song came on once again, this time bringing Emmett's face with it. I snatched up my Ipod and scrolled for a minute, the glow illuminating my face. With a satisfied grin I pushed a button, starting a familiar plalylist.

_' Y'all gonna make me lose my mind! Up in here, up in here. Y'all gonna me go all out! Up in here, up in here. You'll gonna make me act a FOOL! Up in here, up in here..."_

Rap music better suited my irritated moods as I silently bobbed my head with the music. I like my rather diverse taste in music that my wardrobe failed to reflect. I walked to my nightstand to reset my alarm, the moonlight from the window above as I crouched and fixed my clock. My button hit reset as I sang along with the amusing lyrics.

' You whack, you twisted, your girl's a hoe...'

I couldn't help but picture Blondie as I sang. Once my alarm was set, I gave a stretch as my eyes fell to my window. I looked to see the same dull and dark forest as I turned away. Instantly I did a double take, swearing that there was a figure within the shadows between the trees.

I focused my attention out the window as I observed the figure closely. What used to be a shadow now morphed into the form of a man, golden eyes gleaming. The pair of eyes were joined with a set of perfect, pearly white set of teeth. Gleaming underneath the moonlight as the figure's mouth seemed to be holding a smile. As soon as I thought I saw it the figure was gone. I squinted my eyes into the dark shadows, looking for the same figure my mind had registered. Instantly my mind brought up an instant snapshot of the scene which I believed was there only a moment ago. Although the snapshot was lost the moment I shut my eyes tiredly in frustration, convincing myself that it was just an hallucination brought on by earlier thoughts.

Soon I became aware of the heavy baseline and rough voice in the rap song playing in the background. The once comforting beat and tough lyrics now became irritating and old. Within a few strides I was by the stereo, turning off the song in annoyance; the very mood which caused me to put it on in the first place. I then went to one of my favorite playlists as classical music softly spread into my room. Filling the corners of my mind like a calming mist; sound of a slow piano casting a hypnotic spell on me.

Relaxing my muscles I went on with my nightly routine, changing in pajamas and washing my face. All the while Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata trailing softly behind me. Soon I found myself sliding into my welcoming comforter, it did its job as I snuggled into it's warmth; easily falling asleep.

After what seemed like minutes I was once again jerked awake by my annoying alarm clock.

Tiredly I dragged myself to the shower and came back in my room to get ready for the long day ahead. I found myself not wanting to wear a tight ensemble like the day before. Picking out a pair of loose jeans, my favorite gray shirt with Jack Skellington's face printed across, and a grey hoodie. Hearing a clap of thunder outside my window forced me to grab my gray and silver scarf as I wrapped it loosely around my neck. I glanced at the clock to see I only had a few minutes to get out the door an on time. I applied minimum make up, eye liner and mascara as I jogged down the stairs; Pulling my hair up in a messy ponytail.

Before I knew it I had pulled into the parkinglot of Forks High School; the cloudy skies decent enough to reflect my mood. Tiredly I pushed myself out of my warm car and into the frigid air as I closed the door with a familiar slam. Heads turned on cue as I felt the stares and whispers follow me into the quad. I checked my watch to see that I had a good ten minutes before school even started. It only took a few seconds of debate before I decided to head back to my car until a minute or two before class.

Once in the safety and solitude of my warm car I watched as students formed their clicks going into the school. It was then I realized how tired I was as I sank into my seat and watched the students from beneath droopy eyes. Suddenly I was wide awake as a red convertible sped into view; swerving into its familiar spot. My eyes and mind decided to pay sharp attention as I watched the Cullen and Hale family step out gracefully. As an actor would getting out of a limo for a premiere of their movie. One by one they stepped out, although I did not see the one named Edward or his girlfriend.

However, I did see the one boy who offended my thoughts all night. I watched as he fluidly stepped from the car, waiting for his siblings and friends. Although, even from feet away, I could feel there was something wrong. Even though he waited for his family, he stood off to the side of the group. Distancing himself as his pale face remained perfectly blank. The only way I could tell something was wrong was the slight furrow of his brow as he studied the ground.

He must have sense I was watching, or rather that's the logic my brain supplied. Within a moment he looked up and his eyes trapped mine. Suddenly my breath hitched in my throat as I watched his golden eyes study me as if looking at me for the first time. He stood, totally focused and unaware of the stares his family started shooting him, or the glaring stare of his girlfriend. I noticed all of these things trying to look anywhere but those eyes once again, his gaze making me more uncomfortable by the minute. Finally I gave up as my eyes met his, each with powerful curiosity, his mouth tugged into a smirk... the very same one I swore I saw last night...

Knock!

I jumped in my seat with a cry of surprise. I turned my head to see Jeremy standing at my window. I gave a sigh and put my hand to my chest, before rolling down the window with a push of my index finger.

" What the fuck, you always scare the crap out of people you just met?" I snapped, my fear quickly turning into anger at the fact that he had frightened me.

" Whoa slow down," Jeremy replied, putting his hands up in a position of surrender. " I just came over to say hi and you were zoning out."

" Yeah, sorry." I mumbled my fluttering heart starting to slow its pace.

" Yeah, you looked like you were staring at something pretty amazing." He added with a smile, relieved that I wasn't trying to decapitate him.

" No, I was just zoning." I lied, flicking my gaze ahead to see Cullen and co. had left. " Didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

With that I felt relaxed enough to roll up my window and hopped out of my truck, closing it with a bang. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and began to walk to the school, Jeremy matching my stride.

" That makes sense," Jeremy answered honestly. " You look pretty tired."

" Gee thanks, that makes me feel so much better." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

" At least I'm being honest with you." He replied with a shrug of his bony shoulders.

" So what, am I the unhonest one of the group now?" I answered mockingly.

" That wasn't zoning out." He stated as we walked into the quad. " You were staring at someone, admit it."

I felt my mouth go dry at his words, not expecting such a strong personality from the weak boy I observed the day before. I shifted my gaze to him as our eyes met, giving him an exasperated look.

" Whatever happened to me being your savior?" I mumbled.

" Don't worry, I'm not ungrateful!" He sent me smile, producing a comic book and gave it a wave. " Just wish you could tell me the truth, since we're friends."

_" Great now we're best buds."_ I groaned internally.

" I wasn't staring at anyone." I lied with a straight face. Although I couldn't help my eyes as they stole a glimpse of the lone Cullen, standing apart from his group.

" Emmett Cullen!? Are you serious?" Jeremy exclaimed with a disbelieving laugh.

" Dude, shut up!" I hissed, seeing people around us turn to look at me. I did not even dare look at the Cullens.

" He's got a girlfriend, you know, the blond model." Jeremy replied, whispering, although the mischevious glint never leaving his eyes.

" It's not like that, _he_ was the one staring." I defended, crossing my arms. " He's probably still pissed at me."

" Why is Emmett Cullen mad at you?" Jeremy questioned, looking over at him quizzically.

" Don't know, don't care." I answered, walking away from the throng of the people. " Probably still mad I called him a freak after he ran into me."

" He's pissed because _you_ ran into _him_?" Jeremy asked slowly, drawing out each word for emphasis.

" Don't look at me, he's the one who looked like he wanted to punch me in spanish." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

Before Jeremy could say another word the school bell rang, signaling the start of class. Jeremy walked with me to my building as we waited while other students piled inside. I looked at the hallway, a nervous feeling starting to develop as I tugged on my scarf. While I tried to get a hold of myself and figure out why the heck my stomach felt funny.

" Good luck," Jeremy said giving me a hopeful smile. " Hopefully Emmett Cullen won't eat you."

Ah, right. Emmett. That's why I was nervous.

" Yeah, thanks." I sighed, before diving into the pile of students.

My feet felt like lead as I approached the classroom, I tentatively walked in. Something inside of me was relieved to see that Emmett was not there. The prospect of Emmett wanting to ditch and not come at all sent a peacefully calm through me; I practically skipped to my seat in the back. I watched the students pile in one after one, as I nervously awaited the very guy whom, in Jeremy words, ' wanted to eat me.' The late bell rang, signaling the beginning of class as I slouched in my seat with a sigh of relief.

Mr. Montoya began his lesson as I pulled out my notes and started doodling aimlessly. When all of the sudden the sound of the door swinging open caught the class's attention. I froze, my pencil never leaving the paper as I kept my head bent, eyes in the same position.

" Pardon, my tardiness. Here's a slip." An unmistakable, silky, deep voice stated.

I forced my head up as topaz eyes collided with me.

This time I was the one who glared.

**Woooo end of long chapter! Anyways review if you would like to see some Nora/Emmett interaction next chappie! Ohh and sorry if characters ie Jeremy seemed a bit OOC but I tried my best to keep the story strong at a reasonable pace! **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
